Cupcakes and Frosting
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: ""Carlos was in love with cake, namely, cupcakes." Kenlos fluff, cuz Kenlos is awesome. for The Savage Soul.


Cupcakes and Frosting

* * *

**A/N: ah, if I'm not in love with Carlos by the end of this story, it'll be a miracle; I can't help but smile when I write about that one.**

**This is Kenlos fluff for the Savage Soul, who loves them and doesn't even know I'm writing this. But yeah, Kenlos is adorable and I think I explained my reasoning on why I like it better than Jarlos and Kogan… don't like it as much as Kames. I think I like it more than Cargan though… hmmm…..I like Kames, Jagan and Kenlos the best….. weirdness….**

* * *

"Oh, James, can't you just see it? A Cupcake Tower of epicness!" These words greeted 24 year old Kendall Knight as he walked into Logan and James' kitchen. Logan was following him into the kitchen, smiling as he saw Kendall stop in his tracks and turn around to face Logan, a "what the heck" look on his face.

Logan grinned, bending down to pick up his four year old, Evan. "Carlos is a little over excited" Logan provided, Evan on his hip.

Evan was actually James' child. When James had been 19, he'd married, a little too young and a little too naïve, to get over the pain of Logan not wanting him or whatever it was James had thought Logan dating Mercedes Griffin (for real that time) meant. By that time next year, his wife had left him and 2 day old Evan. Logan and James had been together basically ever since and gotten married 4 months ago.

Kendall smiled at the thought of Carlos, his own fiancé. A little ball of energy, someone who basically needed Kendall's guidance to keep himself out of trouble. Just as Logan had been amazing for James, at calming James and his vanity and insecurities and need for a perfect reputation down, and James had been amazing at bringing Logan to life, at making Logan live, Kendall was glad to be the person who brought Carlos down from outer space and back to the real world. Kendall loved being the person who Carlos looked to for advice.

Carlos was great for Kendall too. He gave Kendall someone to manage, and it was a hard task. Kendall needed someone to protect, to adore. That was just how Kendall was, protective, possessive and a leader. Carlos never questioned Kendall's leading just assumed it would turn out okay. James and Logan had always had the sense to argue Kendall, just a little bit. Carlos was so trusting that he just said "Okay" and went along with it. That was probably what had made Kendall fall in love with Carlos in the first place, 8 years ago now. Carlos never doubted his fearless leader, even when Kendall was wrong. Kendall loved that about Carlos, how even though Carlos was fully grown, an adult and had even been successful outside of the band, he still had this childlike quality to him, an ability to put faith in even the most insane ideas. Like the idea that Kendall would never fail him.

Carlos looked up as Kendall entered the room, a grin brightening his already shinning face. James laughed as the wide smile Carlos always seemed to have on his face widening considerably at the entrance of his love.

"What's this about Cupcake towers?" Kendall asked, greeting James before taking a seat next to Carlos at the kitchen table, promptly gaining another head on his shoulder as Carlos scooted his chair as close as possible and snuggling up to Kendall's side. Kendall wrapped an arm around Carlos' back, smiling softly and kissing the top of his head.

"Carlos is planning your wedding without you" James informed him as Logan sat down next to him. James took Evan from Logan, smiling. "He says you're going to have a massive cupcake tower with hundred and hundred of cupcakes."

"Carlos, I thought we discussed this! You got to choose the engagement party cake without my help, I got to have a little bit of say in the wedding cake" Kendall protested. Carlos was in love with cake, namely, cupcakes.

"You do. But we're having cupcakes, so you have to go with that" Carlos reasoned, smile slightly faltering. "Cupcakes are so much easier and you can have more than one, so we could have a bunch of flavors. We could have like a white cake, since you're so pale white and like a darker one for me and then we could have swirly ones with both and we could have-"

"Carlos, I kind of wanted to help plan the whole thing." Kendall said softly. Carlos looked up at him.

"Oh. Sorry" Carlos said "I haven't ordered anything yet" he added.

Logan smiled at them. "You can discuss this later, we have to go meet the wedding planner at noon" he reminded them. James nodded enthusiastically, a grin on his face. Since James was Carlos' best man and Logan was Kendall's (they had never had any other choice, really), and they had done this themselves not long ago, they were helping a lot. Logan had even helped with the proposal.

Kendall smiled at the thought of the proposal. He'd actually proposed at their wedding. Logan had brought out a bouquet of flowers (he hadn't carried them down the aisle, since that was just a little too girly) and he had announced that he was going to go about this like a woman would, since he'd always thought it would be fun to throw flowers (something told Kendall that James had come up with the excuse for why Logan was throwing a bouquet) and could all the women who wanted to please line up. Well, Carlos had been sitting watching, when Logan had wheeled around, and launched the flowers right into Carlos' lap, with James' help (James had batted them into Carlos's lap because they had gone off and were heading for James' head)

Carlos had picked them up to find a ring attached to them. Wordlessly, Kendall had taken Carlos' hand and led him off somewhere a little bit more private to do the actual proposing, not wanting to distract from Logan and James. They had assured him that it wouldn't be robbing them and that it would make the day that much better for them, but it made Kendall feel slightly selfish to bring attention himself on a day that rightly belonged to James and Logan.

Carlos stood up "Right" he said, clapping his hands. Kendall groaned, today was the menu planning day and that would involve drinks, which would involve him explaining his personal thing against alcohol. His dad had died in a fiery accident after a drunk driver hit him. Kendall had been 16, and even though his parents had been divorced after his dad cheated, Kendall had still idolized his father, who had changed his life around completely in those 8 years. Kendall had vowed that day to never drink more than 1 glass of wine at a time. That fact that he never drank would mean he'd have to rely on taking baby sips and what the other three said. There was only 2 weeks until the wedding, which basically meant that Kendall couldn't even put it off any longer, the menu had to be finalized _yesterday. _

Carlos saw the annoyed look on Kendall's face and rubbed his shoulders. "It's okay, Kenny, you don't have to drink if you don't want to drink. We can serve sparkling apple cider and grape juice. Ugh, why are you so tense again?" He offered, massaging Kendall's neck. He hated seeing Kendall get stressed or upset. The closer it got to October 23rd, the more stressed Kendall got at the mention of even the dumbest things. Just yesterday, his cousin had mentioned that she had had to go find a dress still, and Kendall had gone into a panic attack, unable to remember if he even had a tux. So naturally, Carlos was a little bit on edge all the time, trying to prevent his Kendall from getting stressed out.

"No, it's okay. " Kendall smiled at Carlos, rolling his shoulders with the movement of Carlos' hands. "I just got a little stressed, thinking about my dad and all. I kind of wish he could be there"

"I do too." Carlos offered. "I wish my dad could be there too" Carlos' father had died 3 years ago in a shooting incident. He'd thrown himself in front of a boy during a hostage situation and would have lived, except he got a bad infection. Carlos had barely gotten to say goodbye. But at least he had gotten to say goodbye.

Kendall smiled at him. "Yeah. We should go, Mary will have a heart attack if we're late again" he said, standing up the last appointment they'd had with Mary, the wedding planner, they'd been an hour later because Carlos couldn't find his helmet.

"Yeah, but if she dies, then we don't have to pay her" Carlos grinned at him. "I can go get poison?"

"Carlos!" Logan's voice was horrified.

"Kidding, kidding" Carlos threw his hands up in the air as Kendall slapped him in the back of the head, both of them laughing hysterically.

James shifted his weight as he stood up so Evan was on his hip. "Okay, should we go now? I just have to go get Evan a jacket and a pair of shoes and his diaper bag" James said.

"Okay. Why don't we go wait in the car?" Carlos suggested, waving at Evan, who giggled at him.

Logan nodded. "Here, I'll take Ev, you go get his stuff" Logan said, offering his arms to Evan, who shook his head and pointed at Carlos. Carlos laughed and came around the table, taking Evan from his father. Situation Evan in the same position James had been carrying him in, he allowed Kendall to take his other hand.

Carlos' wedding cake plans eventually won out. It was kind of hard to resist when he was making that puppy dog face at you. Kendall just coul

* * *

dn't say no to him, not when he wanted his cupcakes so badly. It was kind of cute. Carlos had even decided that they should have a smaller cake at the rehearsal dinner last night, one that was more traditional and wedding like. Carlos just really liked cake.

Kendall followed Carlos, who was bouncing around excitedly, up to the cake. He laughed at his husband, who had been eyeing the amazing display of over a thousand cupcakes there. Carlos had wanted to ensure that everyone could have 2 cupcakes if they wanted. Kendall had found it adorable that Carlos had been so concerned about everyone. Carlos basically was adorable in all senses of the word.

"Come Kenny! I want the cake!" Carlos announced, pulling Kendall along. Kendall laughed and followed Carlos to the cake. Since there was no cake cutting (which Kendall found a relief, Carlos and knives might end dangerously for Kendall), the people who had made the cakes had made a small, little cupcake for each of them.

Kendall popped one of them into Carlos' mouth, grinning at the slight pout he received from his husband, who seemed to have been hoping to be able to shove the cake in his face. Now, Carlos would just look like a jerk if he did that to Kendall, especially after Kendall had carefully made sure there was none left on his face afterwards, rubbing some crumbs away with his thumb.

Carlos, who had had some difficulty getting his cake off the plate, having been too distracted by Kendall offering him cake, kind of shoved the cake into Kendall's mouth, hardly giving him enough time to actually open his mouth. That may have been the general idea.

James and Logan were basically the first of the 500 (being famous meant having lots of friends and people who you had to be nice to) guests to come up once the caterers started handing out cake. Logan held 2 cupcakes in his hand, one for him and one for Evan, but that didn't prevent him from giving Carlos a thumbs up. James, on the other hand, basically rushed over to hug both of them.

Once Logan got James to go sit back down at the wedding party table, which was comprised of the 2 boys, Katie, Carlos' 2 sisters, Ms. Knight, and Camille (who was massively pregnant) and Jo (who was 2 months pregnant), Kendall smiled at Carlos, who was eyeing the cupcakes. They had planned not to eat cake other than the little bit, since they'd be eating amazing and fattening food for the next 2 weeks in Italy. "You can have some, Carly" Kendall urged. "You know James will only eat the one, and probably not even all of that, and you know half the women here won't have 2"

"They look so good" Carlos said, smiling.

"Have one then" Kendall urged again. Carlos looked unsure "Hey, it's OUR wedding, they can't tell us what do" Kendall told him. "If someone can't have a cupcake, we'll just blame Wayne-Wayne. Tell me why we invited him again?"

"Because Griffin made us" Carlos grinned, picking up a cupcake. Kendall followed suite, following him back to their table, which was at the front and had just two seats. The wedding party table was only about 5 feet away from them, but faced them.

They sat as close as possible without getting too close and upsetting parents who had kids with them. Kendall smiled at him. "You know, other than the 10 minute car ride here, I haven't got any time alone with you today" he informed him. "I thought this was our wedding day."

"Yeah, I know, but I have a slew of cousins and every time I try to come talk to you, my mom or Tia Maria come up and start blabbering "Carlos, come say hi to your 14th cousin Rebecca, she's such a fan of you guys" or "Carlos, come meet your dead Tio Roberto. He's so proud of you"

Kendall laughed at Carlos' expression. "You do have a big family. I only have 5 cousins on my moms side and then 7 on my dads" Kendall smiled.

"My mom was one of 10 kids and they all had a million kids, what do you expect? And My grandma had 14 brothers and sisters, and our family is very close. My dad had 3 brothers. I just wish I could convince my Abuelo Ricardo that I am Carlos Knight, not Carly Shay… I should have never shown him Icarly"

Kendall laughed "I love your family, there's always something going on. We should have a big family. Lots of kids."

"Maybe like 3" Carlos said.

"Or 10" Kendall grinned. "by the way, I love hearing you say Carlos Knight. It's very sexy" Kendall wiggled his eyebrows. "I still can hardly believe that its true now"

"I think Carlos Knight sounds better than Logan Mitchell-Diamond"

Technically, it was Carlos Garcia-Knight and Kendall Garcia-Knight, but just Knight was so much easier. Both James and Evan went simply by Diamond, James had been a little less than willing to budge on not changing his name. Plus, he'd pointed out "Doctor Diamond" sounded really cool. Carlos thought it was cheesy and his best friend was insane.

Kendall gave Carlos a bite of his cupcake, swallowing a bite that Carlos had just given him. "You know, I think you were right."

"How so?" Carlos asked, smiling at him.

"Cupcakes were a great a choice. And I love this frosting that you insisted on" Kendall added.

"Whipped frosting. It's so much better than the butter cream kind. It's not as sickeningly sweet and thick." Carlos said. "It's also just amazing on fruit salad and on ice cream"

"Is that the stuff that was on your fruit 2 days ago?"

"Yeah"

Kendall laughed "Okay, good, I was wondering what on earth you could be eating, it looked weird. I'd never seen whipped icing before like that?"

"You mean to tell me, you've lived for 24 years and you've never had whipped cream frosting and fruit salad? How is that humanely possible? How can you be married to me and have never had it?" Carlos' eyes were bulging out.

"I was raised with my mom and Katie, who is all into health food and rarely eats sweets, that's how" Kendall said "We'll have to make sure to have some soon"

"Yeah, no shit" Carlos looked confused. "How could you have known me since we were like 3 and you've never had it?"

"Family of health nuts, remember? I'm surprised my mom let us eat Fish Sticks and french fries every Friday night for 2 years before she told us we needed to start eating adult food. And the dinosaur chicken"

Carlos laughed "Gosh, now I want some of that, I haven't had dinosaur chicken since we were like, 15. That's almost 10 years! "

"Wow, That's weird to think about, that we've lived in LA for almost 10 years now. It still feels like yesterday that we were moving out here" Kendall laughed. "But it's been the best decade I could have asked for. I moved to LA, became famous, fell in love and married the most amazing person ever."

"Aww, you think I'm amazing?"

"I don't think you're amazing, I know it" Kendall said sternly. "I'll love you forever and a day" he said. "Do you think everyone would freak out if we slipped away and talked for a while, alone somewhere?"

"Probably. We'd have 10 minutes, best estimate" Carlos said. "and I'm terrible at math, so I'm probably wrong"

Kendall sighed "Fine. I guess I do get you all to myself for 2 weeks"

"and just think, it's going to be in Verona, Italy. It's going to be beautiful and amazing and maybe we can drive to Rome or one of those other cities one day" Carlos suggested.

"Yeah, sure, If I ever let you out of bed" Kendall said, running a hand up Carlos' arm. Carlos shivered and smiled at him. "I might feel a little Carlos-deprived by the time this thing is over and need the next 2 weeks to recover."

"Aww, Kendall, Gustavo's paying for us to go and I think he'd blow a gasket if we just stayed in our room and had sex for 2 weeks" Carlos' eyes were full of confusion and worry. He didn't like their manager/producer yelling at Kendall.

"He'd never even have to know. We can just tell him you dropped the camera into the water and it broke" Kendall said, winking. Carlos smiled and entangled his fingers with Kendall's.

"Kendall, I kind of would like to see Italy." Carlos protested.

"Fine."

"Besides, the way I see it, if we act flirty and touchy enough, they might just let us be for a little while" Carlos looked over at James and Logan, who were in a deep conversation with Katie's boyfriend Troy about something.

Kendall pulled on Carlos' shirt. "Come sit on my lap then, it doesn't get any more touchy-feely than that, unless you'd like to just make love on the middle of the dance floor?"

"I just wanted to keep them away for a little while, not ruin my Hollywood reputation" Carlos informed him, moving to Kendall's lap. "You're insane, babe"

Kendall wrapped his arms softly around Carlos' waist, holding him tight. "Thanks sweetie" he said, smiling as the flower girl from the wedding, one of Carlos' many second cousins, skipped up. Kendall pouted at the visitor, but Carlos talked to her, grinning.

After she left, Carlos looked at Kendall "You know, we need to have some kids" Carlos mused, leaning again Kendall's chest. "Except then I might have to share this lap with someone else and I don't know if I'd like that very much" Carlos added.

Kendall laughed. "This can be your lap forever" he whispered, kissing Carlos' neck. "When is this thing over, anyways?

"We have another two hours, honey" Carlos told him. "I love you, but we should probably go talk to people some more."

Kendall smiled and let Carlos slide off his lap. He stood up. "Hey, there's another cupcake over there. You want to go share it?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Carlos' waist.

"You _know_ I do. Especially if I'm sharing with you"

* * *

**A/N: awwww, this is sweet. So yeah. And couldn't you see Katie being a health food nut? She has a line about "too much fried food" and then "a heart attack that goes good with dip"…. So yeah, she's gonna be a health food nut, I just know it.**

**Please review! Did you know for the first chapter of my sequel to Scars on Your Heart, I woke up to 25 reeviews/favorites/alerts this morning? I love mornings like that…. Make it happen again….and check out my other stuff while we're at it.**


End file.
